1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer aided detection, and more particularly to a system and method for knowledge-based image computer aided detection.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Today, all medical images are interpreted and re-coded into words (clinical reports) by human experts. Words are typically not enough, images typically include information beyond what words can describe. However, image data is unstructured and hinders automatic or efficient processing and exploitation. Doctors use whatever information is available in the EPR to guide their interpretation of the images. An imaging CAD system should do the same to improve performance.
Therefore, a need exists for an automatic EPR-guided annotation of unstructured image data (both physiologic and pathologic findings) will benefit existing domains of clinical practices that involves imaging and images.